Petra Turner
Petra Turner (born 1976) is a supporting character in Manchester Chronicles. A British-born entrepreneur, Petra owns and operates for the fashion website Senfashional. Petra's rivalry with Sharon Wilcox and FashionZeit runs deep, with her having used sinister means to get back at her rival. Biography Petra was born in Manchester, UK. An only child, Petra was spoiled in her youth, Petra often even wearing a tiara at home and declaring herself to be a true princess. At school Petra did face bullying over her attitude but her confidence and ability to stab people in the back helped her survive, often seeing her build up friendships to only in turn end them when it suited her. There were many controversies over Petra's public educational career, including accusations of flat-out not doing a project, but she was able to convince her teacher that it had been stolen instead and received a typical grade expected of her. For education after school Petra attended the University of East London, studying fashion. After finishing university Petra went to work for a fashion magazine, soon befriending fellow writer Sharon Wilcox. The two worked together for a few years, later talking about starting their own website. Petra loved the idea, but while Sharon worked on courting Heather Prescott for their cause Petra secretly went to investors, passing off Sharon's ideas as her own, and was soon setting up Senfashional back in Manchester before Sharon had realized what happened. Eager to keep Sharon from surpassing her, Petra soon began to ruthlessly undermine FashionZeit, Sharon's own site, stealing away talent, undercutting their prices and even going so far as to plant itching powder in the clothes of hired models. As time passed Petra became more comfortable using truly questionable business methods to get what she wanted. Eager to have a perfectly obedient assistant, Petra hired Madeline Faye to deliver her Cecelia Wattenberg, a perfect puppet. Petra also employed Caroline Liu, anonymously, to spy on FashionZeit for her. These tactics would escalate further, Petra hiring Lucia Krueger to use Hypnosis on Sharon in particular and crush her rival. Lucia, however, rebelled on the insistence of Ashlynne Krueger, leaving Petra to pursue other methods. Elizabeth Moncrieff also placed pressure on Petra to reveal her spy, making her increasingly vulnerable in her grasp on power. Personal Information * Current Age: 33 * Height: 5'10.5" * Weight: 135 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Employees * Cecelia Wattenberg, Assistant * Danielle Andrews * Sabrina Batra * Lisa Mortimer * Ruth Worthington * Teresa Ferguson * Deborah Pendlebury * Ryan Clarke * Peter Steadman * Naomi Jenner Friends * Elizabeth Moncrieff * Maureen MacCoinnich Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: Underhanded Dealings * Manchester Chronicles: Having a Ball * Manchester Chronicles: After the Ball * Manchester Chronicles: Platinum Peril * Manchester Chronicles: Baby, It's Cold Inside Trivia * Petra is physically based on actress Georgina Chapman. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles